


Getchoo

by elpinkerton



Category: Rivers Cuomo - Fandom, Weezer (Band)
Genre: 1997 Rivers, F/M, One Shot, Smut, awkward advances, backstage fumbling, followed by full-on smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpinkerton/pseuds/elpinkerton
Summary: 1997, touring Pinkerton, and Rivers has come full circle. After tiring of meaningless sex, he is now back to filling the void with heavy drinking, and even heavier petting.
Relationships: Rivers Cuomo/Original Female Character(s), Rivers Cuomo/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	Getchoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my dearest darling C, without whom, I would never have finished this! Her enthusiasm for what I've written previously in this teeny tiny fandom, was all the drive I needed to get it done. She also beta'd for me, spent so much time helping and making suggestions to make this miles better than it ever would have been, and gave such glorious feedback, that I'd like to dedicate this work to her.

Rivers was a little drunk, a little sweaty, and a lot horny. But what else was new? This tour cycle was beginning to take its toll with the constant partying but he was determined never to go back to the days of going home alone after a gig. It was a Monday night but it didn’t matter, he was making every night count like it was one long Saturday night. He pushed his long bangs out of his eyes and calculated the scene from the safety of the little window in the backstage door. Lots of fans were waiting. Matt, Brian and Pat were already out there chatting and getting little gifts bestowed upon them. Rivers took a deep breath, swung the door open wide and took a step outside. He was immediately accosted by a group of teenagers waving tickets and calling his name. He dutifully signed a few things and had his picture taken, the flash dazzling his sensitive eyes. He made a beeline for another group of fans. More pictures and more signing but his libido had kicked in hard and he only had one goal in mind as he spoke to a girl with long, dark hair.

“You’re beautiful, what’s your name?” He was staring, he knew he was but he couldn’t help it.  
“Um, thanks, it’s Gwen.” As she spoke Rivers maintained eye contact, his brain calculating exactly how long he’d have to spend talking out here before he could get her backstage.  
“Cool, so Gwen, uh, are you studying or anything?” He asked, trying to casually determine her age.  
“Yeah I’m a string major at the Manhattan School of Music, actually.” She replied, touching her face. Maybe a little shy, he noted, but old enough. His already wide eyes grew even rounder at hearing her answer.  
“Interesting. Well, maybe you could teach me a thing or two.” He smirked, but he was only half joking. He was fascinated by girls who were classically trained. Well, he was fascinated by girls in general, but especially those who could play. He looked around at all the eyes on him, waiting for some pearls of wisdom. This was hard enough on stage but holding court with everyone in such close proximity, without his guitar, was not his idea of fun. He made a mental note: ‘bring a guitar out next time, you fool’. He drained the last dregs of his beer and handed the bottle to a kid who responded with a wordless look as if he’d won the lottery. One of Gwen’s friends inadvertently rescued him by asking to take some pictures. 

“Uh, sure,” Rivers mumbled, but at least it would be a good excuse to put his arm around Gwen, maybe leave it there a fraction longer that necessary.  
“Smile, you guys!” He rarely smiled in pictures at the best of times. Gwen smiled though, he noted, and felt her lean in close to him. He made sure to stroke her hair as they moved apart slowly.

“Ok, um, can I get a pic too? Please?” Gwen’s friend was waiting patiently for Rivers to stop staring at Gwen, he desperately wanted to say something else, and hoped his game was strong enough to get the message across. He still hated small talk, afraid he would shatter the rock star illusion, or come off as desperate. Maybe another drink would help. Even as an awkward teenager, he never lacked girls’ attention; writing him love letters, they’d be breaking up and making up with him fairly regularly. Back then he constantly imagined what it would be like being a rock star god, rolling in girls by this point, but somehow it never got any easier to talk to them. Couldn’t he just sing them his songs and they’d fall at his feet? He took a deep breath and muttered something about showing her his guitars and hoped it would be enough.

Gwen knew she was now somewhere in one of the backstage rooms but how she got back there was kind of a whirlwind. One minute she’d been with her friends chatting to the band after the show in a little doorway outside the venue; the next thing it was just her and Rivers sitting so close together she was sure he’d feel the butterflies hitting her ribcage. She had known what she was getting herself into when Rivers had stroked her hair and run his hand over her shoulder as they took pictures. He had given her some line about coming to see his guitars and getting a beer. She had quickly reassured her friends, telling them not to wait around for her. They’d asked how come she got to be the lucky one, but she just shrugged and smiled, hugged them goodbye and told them they’d get all the details in the morning, with a wink.

She preferred this dark, seedy setting; at least he couldn’t see how much he was making her blush. Neither of them was drunk but neither was completely sober either. He was paying her a lot of attention and frankly that was more intoxicating than the alcohol; being held by those big, brown eyes was both unnerving and arousing. He was so softly spoken and she had to keep leaning in or getting closer to hear him. The pheromones must have been working because his vaguely sweaty scent was driving her wild. Animalistic scenes of this quietly spoken, petite, pretty boy turning caveman and dragging her back to his pit, kept flashing uncontrollably across her mind. She bit her lip and tried not to get ahead of herself. 

They chatted about different bands and their own studies and he seemed really interested in her study program. She liked watching how he kept moving his bangs out of his eyes, only for them to fall right back down again. She felt compelled to touch his hair, which he seemed to really like as he nuzzled his head into her hand. She drew his head closer to hers, so close their noses touched. She stayed like that for a fraction of a second, hesitating, waiting to see if he would make the next move. Sure enough, his head moved in closer and their lips met, sparking instant waves of pleasure down her body and between her legs. Unable to hold back, she deepened the kiss and moaned into his mouth, grabbing great fistfuls of his luscious mane as he pawed at her breasts and neck. He was a fast worker, and before she knew it, he was unbuttoning her jeans. She encouraged his hand as he slid his fingers down into her underwear.  
A tall guy with floppy hair and wire-framed glasses came to tell them they were all packed and shipping out of the venue. He caught them mid-grope and though she should have been mortified, it kind of turned her on even more. Her eyes met his and he looked at her for a second longer than was comfortable before he cleared his throat and spoke.

“So, the venue’s locking up… you, um, you off to your hotel, Rivers?”  
Gwen figured he must be their assistant and she caught a glimpse of the name on his lanyard, “Kurt” or “Karl” maybe? Rivers barely even looked up but spoke quietly in her ear.  
“You wanna come with me?” It wasn’t really a question because he knew the answer, more of a formality, and she could only nod her response. He grabbed her hand in his as he got up to leave. She felt traces of her own wetness as their fingers entwined, Rivers pulling her along. She tried to fasten her still-open jeans with her other hand and maintain some semblance of dignity as they rushed past the crew and a few lingering, hopeful fans talking to the roadies, who all hushed as they passed by. She loved that he was holding her hand, he was the king of the world and for tonight he’d made her his queen. She caught a few dirty looks from the waiting girls, wondering how she’d got to be the chosen one. She wavered, a tiny part of her wondering if she really wanted to be one of his conquests. She knew it probably wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had but at the same time she couldn’t help herself. She’d come this far, she wasn’t about to change her mind now. 

Rivers stared straight ahead like a man on a mission - frankly, he was. He was getting nervous that she would change her mind as they made their way through the people staring at them. He needed to get her back before she had time to think. He wanted to get off, he badly needed to. Performing had made him feel ten feet high and there was no other way to feel higher. Alcohol didn’t really cut it for him. He honestly didn’t know why he drank – it just gave him all of the bad side effects with none of good – and pills just knocked him out. He needed to get back to the good life, when he was up all hours with girls he would never see again; no-strings sex with fans that worshipped him.

But mostly, he needed something, or someone, to stop the soul-crushing emptiness of going home alone, and he was determined to avoid that loneliness at all costs. He desperately wanted someone to love him and hold him and look after him, but stubbornly refused to give up his dream of girls throwing themselves at him every night in favour of the security of a steady girlfriend. The girls that came to the shows were so giggly and sweet and enticing, he needed them around. They were his only true salvation, and this girl, what was her name again, Lyn? No, Gwen. She was going to save him, for tonight anyway. She was gorgeous and smelled so good, felt so warm and soft and she didn’t seem to mind his awkward advances. She was already making his cock twitch; he needed her pretty mouth wrapped around it. He needed to sink every inch of himself into her, to lose himself in her body.

Gwen was relieved that they were able to quickly reach the hotel on foot as it was right next to the venue. They rushed through the lobby together, away from prying eyes. Just her and Rivers. She felt quite safe with him and started to relax again. As the doors closed behind them, he pushed her against the elevator wall and her stomach somersaulted so wildly, she thought it would crash into her heart. His hands were all over her, in her hair, on her neck and her breasts, claiming her, and she was more than willing to let them roam wherever he pleased. She wanted him between her legs. Pinning her against the wall with his crotch she instantly felt his growing hardness in his pants, matching the arousal pooling in her own. Her silk panties were soaked through but the wet, slippery fabric felt amazing when she started grinding against his thigh. 

He kissed her fervently and deeply. His kisses were as intense as his eye contact; as if the world was ending with the walls tumbling down around them. She wanted to stay in that moment with him forever, buried in the rubble like the Lovers of Valdaro. She knew she was getting swept up in it all but she didn’t care. She’d deal with the aftermath, hopefully. For tonight she was going to enjoy every moment. The elevator doors pinged open and their mouths parted with a wet pop, both panting for air as they looked out towards the hallway, pupils blown, eyelids heavy. There was no one waiting for the elevator, but she wouldn’t have noticed even if there had been. She was utterly mesmerised by Rivers. She gazed at his bottom lip, flushed pink-red and shiny, as his mouth hung slightly open. His tongue tasted so good, she wondered what the rest of him tasted like. His hair hung down in his eyes and she bit her lip as she watched his fingers gently push it to the side, giving her a look that penetrated her so deeply, she wanted him to give her everything he had right there on the elevator floor.

Grabbing Gwen’s hand again, Rivers led them down the hallway, quickly scanning the numbers for the right room. He was glad he hadn’t had to make small talk as he was too busy kissing her in the elevator. Much to his relief, as soon as they tumbled through the door into his room, they were immediately clawing at each other again like beasts possessed. He let her unfasten what was left of the buttons of his silky shirt which slid down his back and arms to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and got to work on his zipper while Gwen tossed aside her Converse, quickly followed by her jeans and t-shirt. Only underwear remaining, he watched her remove her bra and panties, in awe at her every movement. His ego was boosted by the fact that she seemed just as into this as he was. Sometimes getting a girl back to his room would be hard work, and he’d really have to turn on the charm. But Gwen was like putty in his hands, or rather pussy in his hands. He smirked at the pun his mind had made. She was different though; she was smart and for some reason, she seemed to really like him. He told himself he was going to have to hold his nerve if he wanted to please her. He wanted to give her his all, to make her feel like no one else ever had.

Of course, he wanted his own gratification, as always, but she had instantly inspired him with her knowledge of classical music and he really wanted to impress her too. He had noticed the calluses on her fingers that were twice as thick as his, and she told him the purple-black bruise on her neck wasn’t a hickie, it was from playing the violin! Her devotion to her music turned him on so intensely that he wanted to be right next to her, as if he could absorb some of her intelligence by osmosis. He wanted to suck bruises onto her delicate skin to match the one on her neck. He wanted to run his tongue over her pale breasts and graze his teeth across her nipples. His cock begged to be freed from his boxers and he couldn’t wait to sink himself deep inside her warm, wet slit. He’d already undressed her with his eyes but the reality in front of him now was so much better than he could have imagined. 

Gwen felt like she needed a moment to take all this in. Here she was, standing naked in Rivers Cuomo’s hotel room, about to have a night of debauched rock and roll sex with him, if the rumours were true. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. It didn’t really get any better than this and she wanted to make sure she would remember everything in the morning, in a year from now, hell, in ten years from now. Having his huge brown eyes staring lustily at her was overwhelming enough. But now he was standing opposite her, almost entirely naked too, holding her hand as if they were about to embark on a space voyage and weren’t sure if they were ever coming back. She felt so intimidated yet so seen, so alive. So brazen. She stepped closer and slid his boxers down, over his cute little behind, they dropped to his ankles where he tossed them aside. All the while she made herself maintain eye contact, her breathing hitching, heart racing. She glanced down and let out a small gasp at the sight of his blatantly semi-hard dick. He didn’t give her another second to wonder or process as he grabbed her and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She submitted entirely to him. Her knees trembled and she steadied herself, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her. 

His frame was slight but strong and he picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the bathroom. She squealed with a combination of delight and a tiny bit of fear that he would drop her. They both laughed as he set her down again after a few steps. Rivers smiled and looked down, slightly bashful over his romantic gesture. But he’d brought her into the bathroom with a plan in his mind and, emboldened by her obvious desire for him, he started talking again. 

“Care to take a shower… with me?”

As his confidence grew, so did his erection. It was all he could do to keep himself from bending her over the sink, shoving his cock into her from behind so fast she wouldn’t know what had hit her. But he knew it was all about delayed gratification. If he could just hold on, he could make the pleasure last. Luckily, she was already under the shower head and sighing at the warm water streaming down her breasts and Rivers had to snap himself out of his thoughts and join her. Gwen moved round to let him in under the water behind her and soon the room began to fill with steam. He lathered his hands with soap and ran them up and over her belly and breasts. The water felt good on his back but she felt exquisite pressed against his front. He pushed himself up against her back and ass, and worked his hands over her nipples, rolling the buds as they responded to his touch. The sound of her moans made him want more, much more.  
“I’ve heard a million screams of my name already tonight, but I want to make you scream it in my ear,” he breathed intimately against her neck.  
He tugged a little harder on her nipples and she let out a small whimpered response, “Oh god, anything you want.”  
He smirked, finding his stride, “I want to do things to you that will make you forget your own name.”  
By way of reply she turned around to kiss him, his erection now very apparent, bobbing and demanding attention. Rivers felt her hands on his shaft and his eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned in pleasure at finally having her caressing his cock. It was time to get this show on the road; he was ready to perform for the second time that night.

Once they’d dried off as well as they could do, in between kisses and caresses, Rivers led Gwen to the bed and laid her down, placing hot, wet kisses that made her eyelids flutter all over her neck and jaw and mouth. She was bound to have stubble rash tomorrow, she mused. He moved deftly down her body and parted her thighs. She looked down and he looked exactly as he’d looked on stage earlier that night – hair in his eyes, cheeks flushed, slightly out of breath – only now his lips weren’t caressing the microphone, they were inches away from her inner lips. The whole scenario was dizzying. Just a few hours earlier she’d been with thousands of other fans screaming in awe at this mysterious idol, and now here she was, him lavishing attention on her in the most intimate way possible. Then Rivers did something that nearly made her come on the spot. He paused, looked up at her, then back at her pussy, and bit his lip with a look in his eye that made her feel more desired than she had ever felt in her whole life. The sight of his teeth grazing his bottom lip was like a wordless communication of primal longing, as if she was watching him gaze through the gates of heaven themselves. As his tongue lapped her ready and aching clitoris she experienced nirvana herself. She looked down at his head between her legs and ran her fingers through his perfect hair. He licked with long and lavish motions of his talented tongue and looked up at her and locked eye contact through his bangs.  
His mouth was working hard and it wasn’t long before she was riding the waves of pleasure, biting her own lip and moaning, “Holy sweet goddamn” as she came. 

Pleased with the reaction he’d caused, Rivers quickly grabbed a condom. He couldn’t wait a moment longer. Gwen was still lying on her back, right where he wanted her. After tenderly eating her out, he shoved his cock inside her so fast she struggled to catch her breath. As he filled her up, it was almost a little too much sensation for both of them. Eyes closed and mouth open to let out a guttural moan of pleasure, he relished every sensation of finally being inside her. His mouth hung open as he slowly moved in and out of her, allowing her body to get a tolerance to this welcome intrusion. He held on to her, she had her legs wrapped around his waist and was entirely at his mercy. 

“Rivers… god,” she moaned in his ear. Hearing her say his name while he had her in this vulnerable position, drove him utterly wild and he sucked hard on the right side of her neck which seemed to light a rocket under her and she growled, “Fuck me, now!”  
He kissed her deeply and drove into her with everything he had. He knew he felt good, he knew he looked good, and he knew she was checking out his shoulders as he knelt above her. He felt like electricity was coursing through his veins and nothing could stop the lightning storm that was driving him. Cumulonimbus were forming and finally, the electrically charged forces between the two of them equalised and caused an instantaneous release of energy in him. He looked down at her and in that moment his soul was soothed, his heart was saved and his body was cradled, all by her. He felt Gwen stroke his hair and nuzzled her head to his as they mustered the last of their energy to pull the sheets up over one another as he fell asleep in her arms.

*****

The next morning, if anyone were to walk into their room, she knew there would be no denying what had happened in there. The room smelled of sex, every molecule of air was thick with the scent of sweat and saliva, of fluids mingling, of bodies that don’t normally share such intimate proximity creating a heady brew of pheromones and sin. She wanted to bottle it, breathe it, drink it, live in that moment of messed up bedsheets and the smell of him, his skin, god he was the most intoxicating drug. She inhaled deeply, feeling as though she could fill every fibre of her being with him, and never be satiated.

She stretched out under the sheets, the night’s activities slowly coming back to her and an awestruck smile spread across her face. If that had been a dream it would have been the best she’d ever had, but it was real! She couldn’t help giggling to herself. God, he was good. He knew what he was doing, alright. She thought about how many girls he must have slept with, and possibly a few guys. She pondered which of them he had learned from, who had taught him what. He must have been a good student, eager to please, and now the student had become the master.

When she looked around the hotel room, she noticed that door to the bathroom was ajar. She caught a glimpse of Rivers from behind as he was looking into the mirror brushing his teeth. He was humming gently to himself. His shoulders were relaxed and he seemed lighter somehow. Her heart leapt into her mouth at the mere sight of him; he was completely naked and she wondered how it was possible for him to be even more beautiful this morning than last night. Laying still, she secretly watched him from the bed. 

His long hair was dishevelled in a glorious bed-headed mess that she knew she was responsible for, and the thought made her stomach flip over. She could see in the reflection of the mirror that his hair was held back from his face by a stretchy black hairband that was rather familiar to her. She realised it was from her own bag; it was the one she used to keep her hair out of her face when she applied her make-up. She couldn’t be mad that he’d snooped in her bag because he looked so adorable wearing it. She had to marvel at his delightfully petite frame. She drank in his exquisite physique; from his gently toned deltoids, down his slender back and tiny hips to his perfect little butt, down the backs of his slim thighs and smooth calves, he was a tonic for anything that might have ailed her.

He moved stealthily back into the room, as if he didn’t want to wake her. She let him think she was still asleep so she could watch him. Still completely naked, he jotted down something on a piece of paper and took a drink from a bottle of water. She watched his throat bob up and down as he swallowed and her loins suddenly began to ache as she was reminded of last night. She let out a small gasp and he looked over, slightly startled and then made one of those small smiles, almost despite himself, that really showed his cheek bones. 

“How long have you been awake?” He asked softly, suddenly self-conscious.  
“Only a minute or two.” Her heart was pounding in her chest at the sound of his honey morning voice. She knew she was going to have to get up and leave any minute now. Much as she hated to admit it, it was going to hurt to walk away and never see him again. Well, not like this anyway.  
“Well, since you are awake…” He whipped off the hairband and twitched his head to the side, shaking his bangs loose. He moved over to the bed to lie next to her, his eyebrows asking the question for him.Gwen was still naked too, but she jumped out of bed. “Just give me one second to freshen up!” Were they really going to go for round two? She couldn’t believe her luck!

When Gwen came back from the bathroom, Rivers was lying on the bed, hands behind his head looking utterly irresistible, condom on and ready for action. Wow, this guy was so cock-sure, she thought, and then smirked at the expression her brain had chosen. He made her feel pretty sure of herself, to be honest. She crawled up towards him, straddled his crotch and teased his cock with her pussy. She laced her fingers with his, and placed a kiss on his lips. She left his hands above his head so she could run her hands down the underside of his arms, feeling their natural toned shape. When she got to his torso, she admired his slender body, the outline of his ribs accentuated with his arms outstretched above him. She smoothed her hands down his sides, her palms tracking the slightest curves as his body tapered into his tiny waist. His skin was pale, flushed with a hint of pink over his neck, and his chest was covered in a smattering of soft hair, radiating out in a circle of warmth around his heart.

Finally, she grasped him underneath her and sank down, inch by inch on his glorious shaft. She threw her head back and rode him to the rhythm of the song playing in her head from the gig last night. His hips bucked to meet her movements and she felt his protruding hips bones on the underside of her thighs every time she sank back down onto him. He was so slight and delicate, feminine almost, she got a real kick out of looking down on him as she rocked back and forth, grinding herself into his crotch to create more friction. She leaned closer to kiss his delicious mouth again. She watched his face transform from lust to divine ecstasy and she knew he was close. She kept a steady pace and the sound that escaped his lips when he came was as beautiful as anything he’d ever sang, if not more so, and she played it over and over in her mind so that she would never forget it. 

They lay together in a post-coital, sleepy bliss. Rivers was still entwined in Gwen’s legs, enjoying the soothing sensation of her running her hands over his body, occasionally dragging her nails lightly over his skin. 

Finally, she spoke. “You can keep the hairband – something to remember me by!” She winked.  
“I don’t think I’m going to forget you in a hurry.” He still sounded sleepy, dreamy.  
Gwen forced herself up and out of bed. She wanted to be the first to leave. She scribbled down her name and number on a piece of hotel note paper. She didn’t expect him to call, but she did it anyway.  
“Just for, you know, next time you’re in town,” she shrugged, trying to be casual but holding onto the fact that he said he would remember her. Rivers took the note and smiled, putting it in his bag. He gave her one last kiss goodbye and knew his heart would be heavy, until that evening when he’d have to start all over again.


End file.
